Arrow
by strider17
Summary: Arrow’s streaked through the air with a loud whistling; launching themselves deep into the bark of the many oak trees, a figure running over to a tree took an arrow and slowly turned. Liley AU A little OCC R&R PLLZZZZZZZZ
1. Chapter 1: Call me Truscott

Arrow's streaked through the air with a loud whistling; launching themselves deep into the bark of the many oak trees, a figure running over to a tree took an arrow and slowly turned. Looking out over the horizon, scanning to see who had fired the arrow, there was nothing but silence. Wind moved slowly through the trees, picking up the leaves making them dance in the afternoon sun. As Lilly took one last look at the slope of the mountain and the court yard of her father's house, she knew that she would never be able to return as Lilly no she would be Truscott knight of Scotland, servant of the Queen. A woman disguised as a man, she would save her dear country from the ruthless nature of her father and make Scotland once again free.

(Tim lapse about two months)

"Truscott!" Sean yelled with his thick accent making the name almost unknown to ears, to many people from other countries that would have sounded like a large mumbling of words to me it's a sound of pride that Britons don't understand.

I ran over to him knowing that he wanted me to most likely go grab Fico from the stalls but one could never be sure with Sean he was a character with a large sense of humour. This is good for me since round here, I'm known as the one that can't tell his foot from his mouth and I seem to be sticking them both in each others way most of the time.

"Aye Sean what are ya hollerin about? It's only ten o clock in the morning and you're already up in a twist. Should I just go get the whiskey and be done with it?"

"Watch it lass. To the workers you're a boy tae me your still a girl no matter how ya try to change it. Now go get Cameron and tell him if he don't get his scrawny arse down from the roof talking to that lass of his, I'm going to brand his mouth shut"

"Alright Seany will do"

"Aye don't get smart with me lad or you'll be the next in line"

I ran away just as Sean threw his old rag at me, he's good guy like a father too me. Old Sean's a black smith makes armour for knight's his son Cameron and I have been training to become knights, were part of the Scottish battalion against the damn British bastards trying to turn Scotland into a part of Briton. It's all my fathers doing, he's a Scot that betrayed his own country now he works for King William one of the reasons I left. He was planning to kill his whole family myself included; that's why I ran, my mother and brother agreed to take up becoming British I wouldn't do it to much pride in my own country I guess. Now I live here with Sean, his wife Maria, there daughter Amy and there smooth talking son Cameron. They all know who I really am and what I plan to do to my father and his men but that comes later, right now I have to go fetch my brother and save the fair lasses he's harassing.

"My brother so nice to see you on the roof you do know that father is warming up his branding tool? Says he's gonna brand your arse if you don't come down"

"Truscott always a faithful messenger tell me what you think of this fine lass I've been talking to"

I looked over to see a girl with blond hair like my own only I keep mine short, she was very pretty had alluring eye's green like the leaves of trees. I walked over to them leaning against the top of the roof.

"I think she's lovely but slightly confused why is she talking to you?"

I looked at her and smile my winning smile; she blushed just like they all do.

"Well sir would you rather I talk to you?"

I thought for a second rubbing my non existent facial hair.

"Well that could happen but I'm not sure, Cameron have you asked to the little party tonight"

"Yes Truscott I have asked dear Elizabeth to join me tonight. Sorry lad you'll have to find your own lass"

"Eh me boy it's alright I'll go an find me a fine lass; flowing brown hair, eyes blue like the water in a stream, a fairy tale come to life eh Cameron?"

"Only you could dream that up Scotty now off to the stalls, before my arse is burned to a crisp"

"I'm sure; I'll see you tonight then Elizabeth?"

"Of course we'll have to occupy Cameron, a few pints should do it"

"Alright, I'll not stand by here and watch you ruin my lass. I'll see you soon Lizzie make sure you come to Mark's about an hour before sunset"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

"Bye Liz"

Cameron watched her go then ran up to me and jumped on my shoulders of course I fell, I mean I look like a man but I'm not as strong as one.

"Ha, ha Scotty looks like you have another lass that fancies you"

I got up and pushed him into the water barrel

"Of course I'm just that good looking"

"Ah no got the face of a horse you have"

"Well then you have the face of a pig"

Sean walked over to the 'boys' horsing around with a bucket of water with not a sound of his footsteps Truscott and Cameron were drenched and now glowering at a smirking Sean.

"Well now that I've got your attention go get your horses and go into town, Blake has called all knights to a meeting. You two may be serving in a week's time at the base up in Trenton so go on before I…"

"Brand are arse with an iron we know Sean"

Sean smirked.

"Alright lass, Cameron go on get going Blake's waiting"

Cameron and Truscott went into the stalls saddling there horses.

"Aye it'll be good if were in town already Mark's house is by the smithy shop, we may get there early"

"Aye and you can sit with your fair lass"

Cameron laughed.

"Aye weather or not she likes me I know she likes you"

"Wouldn't that be funny she'd want to bed with me until I take of my pants. Ha I've only ever done that once"

"You mean with a lass?"

"No with a dog of course with a lass, I'm known around town as the lad that all the lasses want. But only one ever got that far with me she was so drunk she couldn't even remember it the next day, course I was to"

"Wow how did it feel?"

"Amazing even if we were both well you know"

"Aye I know but you just be careful Truscott I know you like to go both ways but just make sure you know what you're doing"

"Look at this wisdom coming from you? I don't know weather to laugh or to be shocked"

"Come on lad let's go before father gets us with his iron"

"Aye right behind you Cameron"

We rode out to town to meet Blake head of the battalion, coming to a stop we went inside the courtyard where the rest of the knights would be waiting.

"Aye Truscott you're too funny always sticking your foot in your mouth, ya hot headed bastard"

"Aye Cameron well if you were the one who had just had a metal bowl thrown at you, you would be hot headed to!"

"But it was a woman!"

"I didn't know that at the time!"

Blake walked over to the sounds of us arguing I think Cameron and I could be a little more mature but eh….you know how lads are.

"Lads come on get your horses tied, get a pint and sit down for Christ's sake"

"Yeah Blake don't need to get all hot under the collar were going"

"Watch that mouth of yours Scotty or I'll have a right mind to give you a good arse kicking"

"Alright, alright don't get your dress in a twist I'm going!"

I walked away with Cameron following me barley able to contain his laughter I was smirking. Blake loved me like a son but I was one of the cheekiest lads out there and Blake didn't like to be out witted but I did it to him every time.

"Lord Scotty did you see his face, red as a tomato!"

"Aye I saw it he'd never whoop me though I'm his favourite lad"

"Aye only because your one of the smallest ones here, but you're one of the best ones here well next to me"

"Always one to be modest"

"Aye I try"

Tying my horse I saw out the corner of my eye a woman with brown hair she looked to be about my age eighteen I hoped, she had beautiful blue eyes like water in a stream just like the fairy tale lass I had dreamed of. She was wearing a green dress that should have been illegal as far as I'm concerned; I almost forgot to breathe as I saw her walk over to us. I nudged Cameron.

"What?"

"Look at her coming this way it's just like…"

"That lass you were talking about back at the house…wow"

"I know what do I do?"

"What? You know what to do you've done it a million times I'm with Liz but this lass sure is pretty Scotty, I'd talk to her she's coming this way"

I looked over to see her walking towards me she smiled and leaned on the post.

"Are you lads new?"

I looked at her and felt like my stomach had fallen out of my body I couldn't think I didn't even know how to answer her I just stood there like an idiot all thought and ability to speak lost on me until Cameron brought me back to the land of the living.

"Aye forgive my brother he's a bit tired but I'm sure he'll talk now right Truscott?"

I looked at him a thank you I nodded and looked back to the lass in front of me.

"Aye lass too much work makes me sleepy, what was it you asked?"

"I haven't seen you around before"

"Nor I you miss"

"Have you been with the battalion long?"

"Aye since I first came to Glasgow"

"Funny I haven't seen you around"

"I like to keep to my self most times, unless my brothers with me then I'm trying to bail him out of something"

"So what is your name then?"

"Truscott"

"Just Truscott no name to bear?"

"Oh aye Truscott McCormick but most people call me Scott"

"And I'm Cameron McCormick we also call him Scotty his favourite nick name"

"Thank you Cameron why don't you go and find Charlie since he's trotted of on you again"

"What? Oh no father will kill me if he finds out, crap where'd he go did you see him?"

"Most likely over by the hay stacks lad have fun"

Cameron ran off in search of his horse while I stayed with the lovely lass whose name I had yet to hear.

"So lass what is your name then?"

"Miley, Miley Stewart"

And the name fell on my ears like whispers of a song descended from heaven, this girl made me feel more then I had felt in my entire life but would she ever want me? After all she thinks I'm a man.

Ok so yeah got this completely random idea from reading a book. Do you like it? Yes no……review and I'll update!! Come on you know you wanna see what happens next 


	2. Chapter 2: Mark's

Wow thanks all of you for the awesome reviews a lot of positive feed back

Wow thanks all of you for the awesome reviews a lot of positive feed back. Because of this feed back I felt inspired to write another chapter.

Please don't sue me it is the thoughts in my mind that make this story. I have no money and cannot compensate for your boredom in any case, so just enjoy the show.

**Arrow**

It's funny how people interpret angels sometimes its presence felt but not seen, others see them in nature. I see it in the woman in front me, I still don't know how I'm going to do this maybe god will send some sort of marvel to help me.

"Miley that's a beautiful name"

She smiled and I melted I was just about to say something when low and behold my brother comes running back with Charlie.

"I found him over by Marks, he was going through his mother's garden lucky she weren't there or I'd be dead right now"

"Ah Cameron perfect timing"

"Uh oh did I interrupt something?"

"No not at all Blake just sat down, now he's going to tell us what were doing"

I sat down beside Miley and Cameron listening as Blake started to speak.

"Alright lads I've just got word from Alan, the Brits have taken the northern part of Ireland and now there coming up from Dublin to us"

Murmurs were heard among the men and I felt an arm tighten around mine, it was Miley fear written all over her face.

"Now lads listen, we are to take Sterling Bridged up in Trenton, keep it secure and set up out posts around the area. We leave in three days"

Men got up in protest.

"Blake what do you think three days ya give us to be prepared?"

"Aye I have two sons Blake what will Casey say when she hears of this?"

More men got up and started to argue I saw Blake's face wanting to speak but unable to get a word in. I stood up on one of the tables.

"Aye lads!"

Somehow my voice brought silence to the rowdy crowed of men.

"Your knight's of Scotland, servants of the Queen; it's our duty to protect our woman and children and every life in this country. Who will go out and fight for them if all you think about is your selves? Lads we trained for this, so why do you try to run away from it?"

I saw Blake smile and a nod came from the men, never before had I ever spoken words of wisdom among them, now I was suddenly like the captain of a ship. My words influenced them and I could tell that they needed what I had to offer them.

Cameron then took liberty to stand up and speak.

"So lads ya got a choice now enjoy today as the last day to be with family and have a little fun. Spend the next two days packing, Sunday bright and early we ride for Sterling Bridged"

The men cheered and patted me on the shoulders.

"Well old Scotty's got us convinced what do you say to being captain little man?"

"Oh aye captain sounds good but it's no up to me or you it's up to Blake, let him decide"

"I say yes Scott you got an air about ya, don't know what it is but if it get these guys up and ready to go then I like it"

I nodded and shook Blake's hand I turned to see Miley, I smiled she smiled back and spoke.

"Wow captain, I must be a good luck charm"

"Well then I should thank my good luck charm Mark's having a party wanna go?"

"Aye Mark's sounds good, I think I'll know just about everyone there"

"Then will have a good time then"

I looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

"Come on the lass we'll get to Mark's and help him set up I have a feeling that Cameron's already there"

"Alright then let's go"

Miley walked off toward the post and got her own horse. Swooping up in her stirrups she rode beside me.

"What never seen a woman ride before?"

"Oh no I have almost everyday actually"

"Then why the staring"

"I'm not staring!"

Of course I shouted the last part, my voice went up three octaves and I looked like a red beet root. I didn't mind though; something about Miley made me feel like I could act as stupid as I wanted and she would just have had fun along with me, it was a warm fuzzy feeling and I liked it, I liked it a lot.

"Ok your not staring I'll take your word for it lad"

"Ah you doubt me? I think I may faint"

"Don't you go fainting on me lad, who will I drink with if you're gone?"

"Ha, ha so it's the drink your after? Well I guess I am good with grabbing the pints and all that, now ride up a bit Mark will be wondering where I am"

We got to Mark's and I got yelled at for being early! Can you believe that the little old wanker has the gob to get mad at me, cheeky man I'll tell ya. But the party will be good as long as I'm the one serving the drinks.

"Aye Scotty a pint for me and Lizzie"

"Aye Cameron coming up"

"Scott why are you bartending, leaving your fair lass all alone?"

Miley came behind the bar with a tray of glasses.

"Because his lass is here helping him bartend"

"Ohh she's got you Scotty, you'll have to watch out for this one"

"Oh aye keep me self in check, a right gentleman I am Liz"

"Aye it's true, nicest lad round here he is"

"Oi! What about me?"

"Ah lad your just here for insurance!"

A roar of laughter was heard around Mark's pub. I saw Miley look my way almost seductively but I couldn't do anything what would she do if she knew? I couldn't do it; I just couldn't, could I?

"Scott you gotta minute?"

"Aye one sec, lad don't get your slobber on the bar I gotta keep it clean or Mark will kick all of ya out"

I walked around to the back of Mark's place to see Miley standing there.

"So what's happening? Need my help or something"

She didn't say a word she just smiled and pushed me up against the wall and…

"Scotty! Come here quick Alistair's here and he's causing trouble, Cameron's already in a row with him"

"It's alright Scott go your needed"

I ran out to find Alistair, damn bastard he's a traitor to his own people spying on us every chance he gets.

"Oi get outta this pub before I knock your damn teeth in!"

"Aye if it aint the little lady"

I froze not sure how to respond, how the hell did he know?

"Why don't you come and get me outta the pub…Lilly"

Everything stopped I heard nothing but silence, Cameron just looked at me and I knew what he was thinking, in a second the rest of world moved in a blur. Punches, and a scream; Alistair lay on the floor of the pub blood trickling down his face. All of this and he was still smiling that evil smile, making me hate him even more.

"You're done Alistair, William will be killed and the Brits will go back to Britain where they belong, and you'll be lying in a ditch letting worms eat holes in your flesh"

"Cameron don't talk of such things"

"Ha so the little lady has compassion, why don't you tell everyone who you really are?"

"I'm Truscott McCormick Alistair and your done"

And before he could even speak I took out my dagger, took one quick swipe across his neck and it was finished.

"Take him out and bury him I don't want anyone seeing his face"

"Right Scott"

Robbie and Chet took Alistair away while the rest of the men got back to there drinks, Cameron got up on the bar and yelled.

"Alright lads let drink er up the night's still young"

A cheer went up as Cameron came down and grabbed my shoulders

"Eh lad don't get in any twist over this, have some fun. I'll make sure Robbie's good with taking care of Alistair"

"Good lad"

I went back up to the bar Miley looking at me, I knew what she was thinking I'd have to fix this now.

"Miles come with me for a sec"

I turned around looking at her dead in the eyes

"Miles who do you think I am and be honest about it"

"I think you're a lovely lad who…"

"See that's just it, you think I'm a lovely lad but…"

"What? You think you're not lovely?"

"Ha, ha no but maybe I should show you"

I couldn't believe this I had just met her but I didn't want her to think of me as someone else, I wanted her to know me for who I really was. Slowly I walked back ward undoing the string to my tunic, the tattoo on my collar bone caught Miley's eye leaving her breathless, I smirked at this despite myself. I pulled up my shirt to reveal the wrapping around my chest keeping my secret hidden from everyone, I tugged at it a bit letting it fall enough for her to get my point, and she paused looking at me for a moment then slowly she strode towards me, put her lips to mine and the world stopped. As she kissed me all thought and rational reasoning was lost; as I found that an angel can be found in many ways and Miley Stewart was one of them.

Ohhh this chapter makes me proud, a lot going on in this one hope you're not too overwhelmed. R&R Please and I'll update for you!! :)


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Lilly

So I am guessing that everyone liked the chapter

So I am guessing that everyone liked the chapter? Anyway loving the reviews so far but more would be appreciated; I get inspired to write when I know that it's being enjoyed by you guys.

Also give me any ideas of anything you want to see come up in this story. I plan on making it pretty big with at least 7 or 8 chapters. Hope you like this chapter!

**Arrow**

I opened my eyes and a white light was what I could see, was I dead, dreaming? Then I remembered the woman with brown hair who had kissed me, surly I was dreaming she knew who I was.

She dragged her tongue along my jaw and I shuttered, pleasure shot like a lightning bolt and much to my dismay a moan and a buck of my hips sent her to return the favor, I knew what she wanted but how could I give it to her? I wasn't thinking straight I had to stop this I had to make sure, why did I always have to be rational? The thought crossed my mind for a second and I stopped her.

"Miles please"

She looked at me.

"Please what?"

"Do you know what your doing?"

"Yes, I'm kissing you"

"You don't even know who I am…who I really am"

She paused and the realization hit her she looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"I'm not really a man"

"Well I knew that when you took you're wrapping off"

"Then why did you kiss me if you knew?"

"Because I like you Scotty, I don't care if you're a man or woman it doesn't matter to me although you look right down amazing as a man I wouldn't care if I had met you in a dress, either way I like you, I like you a lot"

I smiled, she touched my face, and I leaned into her. Never had a person really accepted me for who I was in this way but I still had to keep up my appearance as a man, I knew when I had started this that I would never be able to go back to being a woman, but suddenly I didn't care about that, Miley was what I had now.

"You do?"

"I do, more then a woman ought to but I do"

"Well you know that I'm not really a man, I can't give you children"

"No but we can always worry about that later, wedding first lad"

"Ha, ha so you don't mind me pretending to be a man"

"I'll like you no matter what Scotty, if you think it should be done I'll trust you"

"Alright but before we continue this, I want to tell you my real name"

She smiled brightly, almost as if she couldn't believe I was letting her in on a big secret.

"My real name is Lilly Truscott, I once lived in a big house with a courtyard I lived there with my brother, and my mother my father was ruthless, it's because of him that this war with the British is even happening. I ran away two months ago, Cameron found me almost dead, he took me to his house where his father Sean took care of me. When I got better I told them who I was and what I wanted to do, they approved and so I took the name McCormick and used my last name as my first"

"Lilly is a wonderful name but I'm sure that I wont be allowed to use it?"

I smiled and leaned my head to hers.

"Only when were alone"

"Mmm I like the sound of that"

"Now that I've ruined the moment why don't we go out and enjoy the rest of the night"

"I don't consider the moment ruined but I would rather not do anything here"

"Right then I'll get my shirt back on you makes sure the men out there aren't ruining Mark's pub he'll kill me if anything happens to this place"

"Aye and we wouldn't want that would we"

She smiled and trotted back to the bar, wow I know had a lass, a lass who accepted me for me I'd have to tell Cameron about this.

"Aye Scotty's back!"

"Aye I'm back and I see you've kept the bar clean, good lad's"

Miley walked up behind me and snaked her arms around my waist leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Aye the boy's have been good lad, I think that you can relax now"

"Uh oh Scott's got a boss now"

"Just wait till the little lads come along"

"Big lads like his father"

"Oi I haven't even asked her to marry me yet and your talking about wee bairns!"

"Oh lass I think he's hinting to something you better watch out"

"Aye Liz you may be right, but what's a lass to do your leaving Sunday"

"Oh Miles you haven't heard? Were going with them there's a little town by Sterling Tottenham it's called, you and I will be living there providing drink and food at the local pub to all our weary knights"

"Sounds like a plan there Liz"

I smiled at everyone lost in thought who would have known that my life would turn out this way certainly not I but then no one knows what's in store for them in this life. All they know is that they must live it in the best way they know how.

Sunday

Sunday finally came and the men were busy packing there horses I was with Miley and Cameron going over all the supplies and inventory, the joy of being captain.

"Aye Scotty we ready to go?"

"Almost Robbie, go grab Chet tell him to tell his squad to head out, your with me we'll head out with in five minutes"

"Aye Scott will do"

"So Scott I heard talk about you in the pub last night care to share?"

"Aye Miley knows lad"

"Oh and how'd it go?"

"Let's just say that Miley will be here for a long time"

I never thought I'd see Cameron be so happy but he jumped up and down and gave me a suffocating bear hug.

"Aye lad and I'll be an uncle soon"

"Ha, ha yes if I can create miracles"

"Oh aye you'll do just fine I'm sure"

Miley looked over at me and smiled.

"Aye I think everything will be fine"

We started on to Sterling Bridged, Blake leading the way.

"Aye Robbie stop for second"

The squad stopped and I looked around.

"Oi Scott look out!"

Arrow's streaked through the air with a loud whistling; launching themselves deep into the bark of the many oak trees, a figure running over to a tree took an arrow and slowly turned he looked at me and took another shot.

"Lads get your swords!"

"Miley, Liz ride with Blake he'll get you to Tottenham safely"

"Be careful Scott"

Miley rode up to me and gave me a long kiss.

"Aye no worries lass now go!"

I watched them ride off with Blake; riding down the side of a rocky slope I grabbed my bow and two arrows. Damn Brits had ambushed us was there more spy's then just Alistair? I took a shot getting one of them in the neck another shot to the shoulder of another one. Death was all around me as I took out my sword and wielded it against the Brits, and then it happened Robbie was thrown off of his horse, I rode to him sword drawn ready to kill and just as I swung at the Brit I saw a spear sticking out if his chest. Life left his eyes and nothing was left of him, he was gone, I got of my horse slowly reaching for him. The lad was like a younger brother to me only fifteen, I couldn't breath I couldn't see tears fell from my eyes as I looked around me men were strewn across the country side Scotsmen mixed with Brits. I turned to see Cameron look my way William didn't just want Scotland as a province, he wanted its people and he wanted them only to say that he had them. I looked out to the sun setting down red, blood had been spilt this night and it was all I could do to not get up and kill the next thing that moved.

"Scotty we have to go William will send more men"

"Aye and kill the young lads who fight for their mother's and sisters"

"Scott we'll get him but we have to get back and set up out post Scotland, depends on us now were there only hope"

"Aye hope such a fickle thing"

We buried the dead, burned the Brits and started off toward Sterling Bridged .We wouldn't get there until just before dark but I didn't care all, I cared about was getting the Brits out of Scotland and getting William's head on the tip of my spear.

Getting a lot more action in here and there's more to come, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far Chapter 4 will be up soon. Review and it may be up before tomorrow.


End file.
